The Zoo
by Strawberry Emi
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the zoo and has a little fun along the way, after an incounter with something Edward is not too fond of...


It was a regular cold, dreary day in Forks; I loved these days, when no sun would show through the overcast clouds. Everything was in a complete state of shadow. But it brought a strange sense of joy to me. A year ago I wouldn't have said that; but when it was overcast and foggy, I could spend time outside with Edward. Today Edward decided to spend some time out of the house with me. Since he recently went 'camping' with Emmett and Carlisle he wouldn't be hungry, so Edward took me to the zoo.

I walked hand in hand with Edward; his icy skin was cool against mine. He would occasionally look down and smile the crooked smile I loved. His liquid, amber colored eyes constantly glancing down at me making sure I was safe and happy. Of course, I always was when I was with him.

Walking around the zoo with Edward was relaxing. I felt bad that he had to slow down to such a human pace to walk next to me but he didn't show any signs of frustration.

We looked at many assortments of animals and Edward chuckled darkly as we passed the grizzly bear and mountain lion exhibits. I smiled. We passed by many animals that I knew that he and Emmett would enjoy chowing down on. Soon, we passed by the arctic penguin exhibit and Edward's hand tightened around mine almost crushing my breakable human fingers; he realized this and loosen his grip, his jaw clenched.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked nervously. He looked down at me and smiled forcefully. Then he narrowed his amber colored eyes at the exhibited.

"I hate penguins." He muttered darkly. I stared at his deathly pale face and his perfect features before laughing hysterically. Edward whipped around and stared down at me.

"Bella is it really that funny?" He asked. The serious, accusing tone in his perfect voice stopped my laughter. I wiped a tear from my eye from laughing so hard and climbed up on my toes to reach his perfect face. I brought his face closer to mine and planted a kiss on his marble lips. He smiled and didn't protest this time.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's just; my fearless vampire boyfriend being so hateful towards innocent penguins is very funny. I won't laugh again. I promise." I said quietly. Edward chuckled and grasped my hand and kept walking.

"Don't you worry my love. Let's just keep walking." Edward said with a smile. I agreed and stifled the last of my laughter.

"I'll be right back, human moment." I said as I ran into the restroom for a moment. Edward chuckled and leaned against the wall of the restrooms and waited for me to come out.

Later on, Edward stopped at a food stand to buy me an ice cream. Of course he didn't eat anything; he was satisfied that my human needs were satisfied.

"I wouldn't have to stop for human moments if you'd just change me Edward." I pointed out, finishing off my ice cream. Edward chuckled and brushed his cold fingers across my cheek; making my heart jump.

"In good time Bella. Be patient." Edward promised as he kissed my forehead lightly. I folded my arms and let my face fall into a pout. He chuckled and placed his marble arm around my shoulders. "It's worth the wait my Bella." Edward chuckled.

"But I don't want to wait." I pouted. Edward shook his head, his liquid amber eyes looked straight ahead and he smiled.

"Look Bella, the wolf exhibit." Edward pointed out. I looked up, completely forgetting my previous state of pouting.

"Aw, I'm glad you're being good about this. They're wolves not werewolves Edward." I smiled, patting his marble shoulder.

"This should be interesting." Edward muttered. I glanced up at him confused. He chuckled darkly as we entered the walkway to the wolf exhibit.

I stopped and looked in the window of the wolf exhibit. I looked at the silver, black and brown wolves as they went about their business. I caught stares with a particularly large, russet colored wolf. Its glare almost burned as it narrowed its back eyes at Edward.

"Edward, look, that wolf looks just like Jacob….." I pointed out, cutting off mid sentence. The large wolf made eye contact with me and made a soft, caring whimper.

"Yes, yes it does Bella." Edward chuckled darkly. My jaw dropped as the wolf's lips curled up into a cheeky smile.

"Edward you didn't!" I shrieked, gaining a few stares from passing pedestrians. Edward shrugged and laughed forebodingly as he smirked at the wolf. I looked close in the glass and my eyes looked for a distinguishing feature that would confirm this was Jacob.

"Jake?" I whispered and the great russet wolf nodded its shaggy head. I whipped around and glared furiously at Edward. "I know you hate Jake but when did you manage to do this?! You were with me the whole day!" I seethed. Edward chuckled and looked at me through his thick lashes.

"Did you think I sat and did nothing while you had your human moment?" Edward asked calmly. He was right; I had taken a human moment to go use the restroom. I expected that Edward simply waited outside, I was sorely wrong.

"Edward, tell me you didn't lock Jake in the wolf exhibit." I sighed. He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders again.

"Then I'd be lying to you my love. Let's go." Edward grinned and directed me to another exhibit. His firm grip not allowing me to turn and run to see Jacob in the exhibit. I heard a low, enraged growl from behind. "See you later pup." Edward muttered darkly over his shoulder to Jacob. I scowled up and him. Edward only beamed, showing all his perfectly white teeth.


End file.
